


Incorrecto

by Ravenestrella



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Drama (DCU), Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Protective Batfamily (DCU)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenestrella/pseuds/Ravenestrella
Summary: Después de un accidente, los batkids van al hospital y los médicos comienzan a hacer preguntas.O: las autoridades infantiles creen que Bruce Wayne está maltratando a sus hijos.Versión en español de Incorrect.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cullen Row & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Duke Thomas & Bruce Wayne, Harper Row & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Cullen Row & Harper Row & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Incorrecto

**Author's Note:**

> Edades:  
> Bruce: 43  
> Dick: 22  
> Jason: 19  
> Cass: 18  
> Stephanie: 17  
> Tim: 17  
> Duke: 16  
> Harper: 15  
> Cullen: 13  
> Damian: 12

Dick sabía que era una mala idea tomar el auto de Bruce e ir con sus hermanos y hermanas a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

En su defensa no tuvieron la culpa del accidente y todo estuvo bien hasta que el otro auto conducido por una pareja borracha chocó su auto con el suyo, tal vez si el auto no fuera pequeño para 9 personas hubiera visto el otro auto en lugar de asegurarse de que sus hermanos no estuvieran peleando.

El accidente no fue tan grave y nadie resultó herido de gravedad. Fueron solo cortes en los brazos y piernas, una conmoción cerebral y tal vez algunas lesiones no graves en el cuello y la espalda. Nada que no hubieran sufrido antes.

Cuando llegaron las ambulancias, Dick apenas estaba despierto, alguien empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre él y sus hermanos. Cuando intentaron sacarlo, insistió en que sus hermanos fueran lo primero.

—Tus hermanos están bien, sus heridas no son graves, pero aún así serán llevados al hospital para asegurarse —le dijo un paramédico.

En ese momento ya estaba en una ambulancia. Si no le fallaba la cabeza, habían pasado veinte minutos desde el accidente.

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

**Author's Note:**

> No soy médico y nunca he tenido un accidente automovilístico, por lo que es probable que la información sea incorrecta.


End file.
